


Care To Dance?

by therandomfizzer



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Birthday Party, Gay Male Character, M/M, Western, joe is very gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therandomfizzer/pseuds/therandomfizzer
Summary: The Cartwrights throw a party for a friend of their's. Joe meets a guy and dancing leads to something else...





	Care To Dance?

It’s Jane’s 22nd birthday and Ben and the boy’s are having a party out on the Ponderosa. Her father is a long time friend of Ben’s, and the boy’s get along with her real well.

Hoss and Adam are dancing with some girl’s over in the corner of the room, swaying side to side with goofy, lovestruck grins on their faces. Joe stands awkwardly on the outer part of the room, watching everyone dancing to the rhythm of the music and having a good time. Joe likes to dance but he’s never danced with anyone he’s ever really _clicked_ with before.

He crosses his arms and looks down at his shoes that he had shined earlier that day. He hears someone walk up to him and looks up. He’s tall with strawberry blonde hair combed over neatly to one side with a few light freckles dotted on his cheeks.

’’Are you Joe? I’m Jane’s friend, Will’’ he smiles invitingly, hand outstretched to greet him. Joe’s interest peaks when he sees him.

‘’Hey yeah, Jane’s talked a lot about you’’ Joe says smiling, reaching out and shaking his hand. Will and Jane had been friend’s since they were little.

‘‘It’s nice to finally meet you! Boy this sure is a great party!’‘ Will said looking around at the people dancing around the great room.

They start chatting together and the song ends. Jane exists from the crowd of people and walks over to them.

‘’Why, don’t you two just look like a couple!’’ She exclaims smiling, face flushed from all the dancing. Will chuckles and Joe smiles shyly.

‘’Well there’s no need for me to introduce you to eachother then!’’ She says, bringing out her fan to cool her heated face.

‘’All this dancing sure is thirsty work!’’ She says fanning her exhausted self.

‘'I’ll get you some punch, Jane’’ Will offers getting up from his seat.

‘’Thank you’’ she replies sweetly.

Hoss and Adam come over to meet their little brother. Adam scruffs up Joe’s hair.

‘’Why aren’t you dancing little brother?’’ He teases. Joe bats his hand away grumbling, frustrated that his hair he had spent hours sculpting to perfection was just ruined.

‘’Yeah, there’s plenty of pretty gals here!’’ Hoss chuckles, joining in the teasing. Joe just rolls his eyes and tries to fix his hair.

‘’I just don’t feel much like dancing tonight’’ he says exasperated. It was a half truth, if he finds the right person he might feel like it.

Will comes back holding a glass of punch and hands it to Jane. The music starts up again.

‘’Oh i have to go!’’ Jane says, taking a sip and quickly giving the glass back to Will, hurrying off back into the crowd of people to not keep her date waiting. Will just shakes his head with a smile and goes to put the glass back.

‘’Well little brother, we can’t stand around here all day. We’ve got some pretty gals waitin’ for us’’ Hoss says looking down at his little brother.

‘’Yeah, see ya Joe’’ Adam says distracted as he walks back off to find his date. Hoss gives Joe a sympathetic slap on the shoulder as he goes off too.

Joe sighs and looks around the room. He hears his Pa before he sees him. He’s over in the far left corner laughing with some old friends of his. Joe could spot his Pa’s laugh anywhere. it’s the kind of laugh that fills the whole room. He figures if he ever gets lost all he needs is for his Pa to laugh real loud and he’ll hear him from anywhere. Will walks back up to him.

‘’Did Adam and Hoss leave you?’’ Will asks.

‘’They both have dates’’ Joe grumbles.

He looks at them across the room, laughing and grinning and having a good time with their lady friends. Joe sighs in frustration that everyone is having a good time expect for him. He should just turn in.

‘’Well i don’t have a date, I’ve been talking to a friend of mine the whole time!’’ Will says, hoping to make Joe feel better. It does make him feel slightly better that he’s not the only one.

There’s a hesitant pause.

‘’Would… you like to dance with me?’’ Will asks hesitantly, fully expecting the answer to be no. Joe looks up at him, seeing the unsureness in Will’s face. He considers the option for a moment. Finally he looks at Will

‘’Sure’’ he says with a grin.

‘’Great!’’ Will exclaims with a chuckle. He takes Joe’s hand and they both walk into the crowd of dancing people.

***********************************************

They were breathless from all the dancing they had done. Joe was panting, bent over resting his hands on his knees, but he was smiling and filled with happiness. He’d never danced so much with someone and had such a great time with them.

He looked up at Will and giggled breathlessly. Will was just as exhausted as he was. His face was flushed, a strand or two of his strawberry blonde hair stuck to his face. Will straighten up.

“I’m going outside for some fresh air, care to join me? he asked still out of breath.

“Let me get some punch first” Joe said with a grin.

“I’ll be outside then” Will said returning the smile and Joe couldn’t help but smile kindly back.

Joe went over to the refreshment table and poured himself a glass of punch. His Pa walks up to him, little did he know that Ben had seen the whole thing.

“Having a good time?” Ben said cheerily, seeing clearly he was having a great time. Joe chuckles.

“Yeah, I was just dancing with somebody. They’re a real great dancer!” Joe avoids saying who it was, but Ben, Adam and Hoss already know.

“You should take a break, go outside to get some cool, night air” Ben says. He doesn’t want to pressure Joe into saying anything he doesn’t want to. He’ll tell him when he’s ready.

“I will” Joe nods with a smile and finishes the last of his drink. Ben smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

Joe makes his way outside and sees Will leaning on a post looking up at the stars in the dark, cool night. Joe walks up next to him and joins him.

“It’s beautiful out here” Will awes, admiring the twinkling stars in the sky.

“Yeah, it sure is” Joe agrees, watching the stars himself. Will gets up and walks around, kicking some small rocks and dirt around with his shoe.

“You must be used to the view by now” He says

“You know, as long as I’ve been here, it still amazes me how beautiful this place is” Joe says, watching Will curiously.

Will leans up against a tree and looks around. Joe follows him and leans up against the tree next to him. There’s the sound of chirping crickets and all of the people talking and laughing inside the house. The sound of the trees blowing in the gentle wind. It’s a comfortable silence, just enjoying being the moment. Will is the first to speak.

“I sure had a great time in there, I’ve never danced so much in my life” He says.

“Yeah, me neither” Joe chuckles in agreement.

“My feet are going to be sore by tomorrow, I might have to take the day off from work!” Will laughs, Joe laughs too.

Will looks at Joe, taking in his beautiful smile and adorable laugh. He notices how his hair is curled and how his eyebrows turn up when he laughs. How his long, thick lashes cast shadows under his eyes. His gorgeous, genuine smile that could melt anyone’s heart.

“I really had a great time. Would you care for one more dance?” Will asks.

“Sure” Joe smiles gently. Will assumes position, taking Joe’s hand in his, softly putting his other hand on his hip. Joe putting his other hand on Will’s shoulder.

They step back and then to the side, and slowly fall into rhythm. Joe looks into his eyes and Will is looking straight back. He’s never danced this intimately with a man before, it’s nice. They sway side to side, subconsciously leaning into eachother, pressed chest to chest.

Joe gazing up at him and Will sees sparkles from the stars in his eyes. Will can’t believe his luck. Their moves start to slow down and suddenly find eachother stood gazing into eachother’s eyes.

Will’s gaze flickers down to Joe’s lips and then back up again, silently asking for permission. Joe stares at Will’s lips and they both lean forward slowly.

Joe is unsure as he’s never kissed a man before, never felt this way before. But they close the distance between them and Will slowly and softly presses his lips against Joe’s and that’s all the reassurance he needs.

He closes his eyes and melts into the kiss, slowly adding more pressure, pressing close to him and feeling the heat from Will and his own body mix into one. The feeling of Will’s lips against his spreads a pleasant heat throughout his body, from his head right down to his toes.

Just as they’re sharing this sweet moment, Hoss comes out of the house looking for Joe to see that he’s alright. He looks up and stops straight in his tracks as he sees his little brother enjoying a moment over near by the tree. Surprised and delighted for him, he turns on his heel headed back inside, trying to suppress the biggest grin on his face.

Joe and Will pull away slowly, both feeling on top of the world. Joe feels so full of happiness and warmth he feels he could burst. Will is feeling just as happy and dazed. They both smile and let out a little giggle.

“Boy I’ve been wanting to do that so bad” Will giggles softly, giddy at the adrenaline rush.

“Same here” Joe breathes with a grin, a little out of breath.

“I think we should go back inside now, my family’s probably wondering where i am” Joe says with a smile, and together they walk back into the house, feeling happy and light as a feather. 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> hoss has some juicy news for adam lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!! :) i have lots more coming but i do procrastinate and i have like 10000 drafts ready to go lol


End file.
